Edward & Bella: The Icy Romance
by J.K. The Writer And Reader
Summary: Bella Is Abused By Her Ice-Skating Coach And Father, Charlie. The Cullens Come To Forks, And She Falls For Edward. But He's A Player. When They Have To Skate Together, Will Bella Learn To Trust Him? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. CANON PAIRS. OOC. RATED T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody!**

**So, I was having extremely thick writer's block, and drawing a blank. But after trying out my 24th (yes, I admit it!) writer's block cures web site, an idea hit me.**

**So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**R&R please!**

**:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_~Summary~_

_Bella Swan is a figure skater in the tiny town of Forks, Washington, and her coach is her abusive father, Charlie. One day at the rink, she spots Edward Cullen, a skater from Chicago, Illinois, and falls head-over-heels for him._

_But when she gets to know Edward more, Bella learns he's a player, and takes advantage of girls. They meet, and he tries to get closer to her, saying he's changed. But Bella has trust issues after abusive Charlie._

_Will they fall in love?_

_FIND OUT!_

_:)_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Everything else in the world melted away as my newly sharpened skates glided across the smooth ice. The soft green dress I was wearing flowed nicely with the white leggings that were keeping me surprisingly warm on the cold ice.

My routine was going great, until I lost my footing and slid across the ice.

Luckily, I'd done this enough that it didn't hurt very much, but it completely wrecked my routine, so Charlie wouldn't be very happy.

As if on cue, I felt a sharp kick in the back. My finger flew to my mouth, and I bit down on it to hold down the scream building in the back of my throat.

"What was that, Isabella? Do better, or you're not skating in the championships!" Charlie barked, stomping off the ice and back to the bench in the front row.

He grabbed a beer from the six-pack hidden under the seat and took a swig. I took a deep breath and started skating again.

This time, I made it to the end without falling or messing up, and Charlie looked down on me, his eyes showing nothing but hatred.

When the routine's music faded, I skated up to the wall in front of his bench.

"I knew I was a good coach. Hit the locker room, I'm going home." Was all he said before taking his beer and leaving. Nice to see he's such a supportive father.

What happened next was completely unexpected.

I was heading for the locker room, when I saw a family of 7 come in the door, their voices echoing in the large rink.

"Have fun today!" A woman with caramel hair, who I assumed was their mother, said cheerfully, kissing their foreheads.

A tall blonde supermodel and a short, pixie-like girl headed to the locker room, while a tall blonde boy, a huge boy with muscles of steel, and a gorgeous boy with tousled bronze hair went to the boys' room.

Embarrassed, I rushed inside and to my locker in the very back of the girls' locker room area. Jessica, Lauren, Angela, and all the other girls ignored me as usual, babbling on about shopping and boys.

While their lockers were filled with lip gloss, new outfits, and cell phones, mine held books and other things I need for my routines.

I sat on the bench against the back wall, but froze when two pairs of footsteps came my way.

"Hello! I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my sister, Rosalie. You must be Bella!" The pixie-girl stuck out her tiny, pale hand. I shook it lightly, and turned back to my locker.

All the blood had rushed to my cheeks, and they seemed to notice.

"H-How do you know my name?" Was my stupid reply. Well, it was the first thing that popped into my mind, and the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Your father is the coach, right?" Rosalie asked simply.

"Yes." I said quietly. Luckily, Charlie only hit me. If he started beating Alice and Rosalie, the guilt would haunt me day and night.

"Our brothers, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, are here, too. Come meet them!" Alice insisted, dragging me back out to the main area of the rink and over to her family.

"Bella, this is our dad, Carlisle, and our mom, Esme." Alice introduced us, and I shook their hands. A few seconds later, the boys came out of the locker room, laughing and talking.

"Bella, these are the boys; Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Rosalie pointed them all out.

"Hi. What are you here for?" I asked softly.

"Emmett and Jasper are here for hockey, and Edward is here for figure skating." Alice explained, and I felt my eyes widen at Edward.

"You figure skate?" I asked incredulously.

"Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, you should get started." Carlisle left with the others, it was just me and Edward.

"Yes. Do you?" He asked in a charming voice. His green eyes were like emeralds, and I couldn't take my eyes off them.

"Yes. Why are you here and not at the big rink in Seattle?" I asked. A beautiful boy like him could probably get in anywhere.

"My family and I just moved here from Chicago. I skated there since I was 6." He continued, leaning against the wall between the seats and the ice.

"Oh. I've been skating since I was 4." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Then you should be able to keep up with me. I love to go fast." He grinned a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Sure. Let's go." We put our skates on and did a few warm-up laps on the ice. Wow, Edward really wasn't kidding when he said he likes to go fast. The guy was a blur!

Once we were warmed up and ready, I broke out the routine.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course! I'm ready when you are." He grinned.

"Okay." I took the first breath since I met Alice and Rosalie.

And it took off from there.

We used _Entr'acte _from _The Sound Of Music _soundtrack. Edward was an amazing skater, and he could keep graceful, yet fast at the same time, a skill it takes at least 10 years for any skater to learn perfectly.

When the song ended, I plopped down on the bench Charlie sat in and closed my eyes. Keeping up with Edward really took a lot out of me.

"I told you it would be hard to keep up with me." He smiled the crooked smile and leaned against the wall.

"Well, I should get home. Bye, Edward." I grabbed my bag and walked to the door, but he called after me.

"Come to my house for dinner tonight. We can go over the routine some more. And I'm sure Alice and Rosalie would love to see you again."

He smiled his irresistible smile and gave me the address.

"See you tonight, Edward." I smiled. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him.

But some shocking news was coming my way.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, did you love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody!**

**So, I came home from a skating competition (coincidence, huh?) and after checking my E-Mail, I got 14 NEW MESSAGES!!**

**And they were all Favorite Story adds, Story Alerts, and, sadly, only one review.**

**  
So thanks to "lovetoread87" for being my first reviewer! You rock!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**:)**

**P. S. This is kind of off-topic, but... I WON THE SKATING COMPETITION!!!! WOO!**

**On with the chapter!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_~Bella's Point Of View~_

Wow. Edward invited me to dinner tonight. Why? He wouldn't want a stupid girl like me in his house. He's probably just being polite. Alice and Rosalie seem nice.

As the last thought popped in my head, I heard two voices calling my name.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" It was Alice and Rosalie. I turned to see them running after me in their skating outfits, holding their skates by the shoelaces.

"Hi, guys." I laughed. They grinned from ear to ear.

"YOU'RE COMING OVER TONIGHT!" They screamed. People at the park next door turned to look at us, and I felt my face go red.

"Yes. I'm coming over tonight." I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"We _have_ to go shopping!" Alice cheered, and Rosalie nodded eagerly.

"Um, Alice, I'm not exactly a go-shopping kind of girl." I stumbled over words, laughing nervously. It made me nervous when they stood so close. Charlie's habits made me jumpy.

"Well, then me and Rosalie will shop, and you just tag along!" She jumped up and down.

"Um, okay. Sure." I said quickly. Anything to get them out of my face. I was almost hyperventilating. They were _really _close now.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Rosalie asked. They looked at me, their eyes showing worry and confusion.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine." I lied quickly. They nodded, still looking unsure.

"Well, we get done at 2 this afternoon. We're getting ready for tryouts." Rosalie beamed confidently.

Please, like any girl with _her _beauty would need to try out. Lauren and Jessica would be wrapped around her skinny finger.

"Cool. Good luck!" I said, before getting in my red '53 Chevy truck. Everyone might think it's a rusty bucket of bolts, but it has character. It really fits my personality.

It was noon when I got home, and Charlie always went fishing on Sundays. He had some friend down in La Push, Billy or Benny or something.

I grabbed my duffel bag from the back of the truck and headed inside, but froze when I saw a note on the door.

_Bella,_

_Excited to see you tonight! Stay beautiful._

_-Edward_

It may have been quick, but sweet. Edward actually called _me _beautiful. I entered the house grinning.

The rare smile disappeared when the stench of beer and cigar smoke hit me, burning my nose.

"C-Charlie?" I coughed, struggling to breathe through the smoke.

"Hey, it's Bella! How you been?" Charlie's words were slurred, he was obviously drunk. He was in his favorite creaky armchair, surrounded by empty beer bottles with a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"Fine." I said slowly, taking a few cautious steps forward.

He reached up and slapped me. Hard.

"Where have you been? Some Esme Cullen lady called. You have dinner with them?" He managed to say before passing out. I took the cigar from his mouth and put it out before going upstairs to my room.

The afternoon went by pretty slowly, I finished a history report I'd been putting off for a while until my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered slowly. Nobody ever called my cell phone. I didn't know anyone who'd call me.

"Hi, Bella! Are you ready to go?" Alice squealed on the other end.

"Go where?" I asked blankly.

"Shopping, of course!" Rosalie called from the background.

"Oh, right. Sure. I'll meet you in front of the mall." I hung up, not waiting for a response.

I hadn't given much thought to what I'd wear, so sweats and an old T-shirt was my outfit. I grabbed my jacket and left, passing the still passed out Charlie.

The ride to the mall went by too fast. The girls were waiting for me on a bench, just as we'd planned. Their eyes scanned the lot, and they jumped up when they saw me make my way over.

"Where have you been? And what are you wearing?" Alice asked, looking down at me distastefully.

"I just threw on what I had. I wasn't informed this was a black-tie event." My look mirrored Alice's as I looked down at their designer outfits.

"We just threw on what we had." Rosalie mimicked me. I stuck my tongue out, and Alice and Rosalie's twisted version of a shopping trip began.

I was Bella the Life-Sized Barbie Doll for the whole trip, not knowing what was going on as they scurried about, tossing every cute outfit in sight at me.

By 4:30 they had spent $540.

"I am _exhausted_! Why'd we even go shopping?" I huffed, plopping down at a table in the food court. The large berth of shopping bags around us made heads turn.

"To impress Edward, of course!" Rosalie said, her new designer purse swinging away on her wrist.

"Why would I want to impress Edward?" I asked, embarrassed. I seemed to be embarrassed a lot when the girls were around.

"Oh, you know you love him, Bella." Alice said simply, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms and legs.

"What? I just met him! Why would I love him?" My voice was defensive, and they laughed.

"Silly, silly Bella. He loves you, you love him. It's so obvious." Rosalie and Alice cooed at the same time.

"He-he loves me?" I asked. They nodded, and I smiled internally. Edward loves me. _Me_.

"So what am I going to wear?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"That's my girl." Alice smiled proudly.

"You'll be wearing this." Rosalie dug around in a _Charlotte Russe _bag and pulled out a brown Poplin dress with straps and a bow.

**(Author's Note: Pictures On My Profile!)**

"You've got to be kidding me." My eyes popped out of their sockets and my mouth fell open. They just grinned.

"Nope. No joke." Alice crossed her arms.

"But...why?" I choked out, taking the dress and turning it over in my hands.

"You have to look sexy for Edward!" She laughed. They pulled out a pair of _Bebe_ Abby Leather Metallic Caged Sandals, and enough make-up and jewelry to give make-overs an army.

Then they set to work.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, there's the next chapter!**

**I Google Image Searched the outfits, and I saw them and thought: "That is SO Bella."**

**SO I USED THEM!**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga or its characters, nor do I own the outfit used.**

**R&R Please!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everybody!**

**YAY, I GOT MORE REVIEWS!**

**Not very many, though. :(**

**But....**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I must say, Rosalie and Alice can do a _lot _in a food court bathroom.

They'd given me a full make-over in an hour.

I went from the geeky loner at high school to a total hottie in 60 minutes.

"Wow. Thank you so much." I hugged them, still staring at myself in the mirror.

"Now to get rid of these." Rosalie took my glasses off.

"Woah, woah, woah! Give those back! I can't see!" I searched blindly for them, but Rosalie held them above her head.

"Use these." Alice held out a tiny white box. I opened it and saw a pair of contacts. After putting them in, everything was...bright.

"Thanks." I mumbled, bending over and grabbing the purse they'd bought me.

We left, and walked out. My vision was instantly blurred by a tangle of blonde hair.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A high-pitched voice complained. At least she was still standing. Even Alice and Rosalie were standing straight.

They helped me up, and I turned to see who I'd run into.

"Oh, look, if it isn't the Dork On Ice." Lauren smiled a fake smile.

"Hi, Lauren. Jessica." I looked at the ground shyly.

"Hi, Rosalie! Congratulations on making the team!" Jessica hugged Rosalie and kissed both her cheeks swiftly.

"Thanks." Rosalie gave them a sour look.

"You want to go shopping with us? I'll bet you're just _itching _to get away from this loser." Lauren asked cheerfully, her tone downing at the end.

"No, thank you. This loser happens to be my friend. And if anyone is the Dork On Ice, it's you. So maybe you should go back to a beginner's class if you want to talk about other people's skating." Rosalie snapped back.

Alice laughed and gave her a high five, while Lauren and Jessica looked shocked. No one had ever talked back to them before.

Then Jessica looked down at my outfit.

"Looks like someone stepped away from the Loser Parade to buy something decent." She said lowly.

"What's the occasion?"

Perfect. That question. Ever since Edward walked in the rink, all the girls have been kissing the ice he skated on.

"She's going out with Edward." Alice spoke up, smiling slyly.

"What? This piece of trash is going out with _Edward Cullen_? You're joking, right?" They both spoke the last sentence at the same time, and mirrored a humorous look.

"Nope. And get this; he loves her. _Loves _her. So you can go crawl back into your cupboards, because our brother won't be available for a long, long time." Alice and Rosalie laughed, and lead me off.

"Wow. I don't think anyone's ever talked to them like that." I said in awe when we got outside.

"Why?" Rosalie asked simply.

"Everyone's too afraid to." We all laughed, and they walked me to Alice's Porsche.

"Wait, what about my truck?" I asked when Rosalie unlocked the doors.

"Oh, I'll send Jasper for it later." Alice brushed it off, and we drove to a huge, white mansion, with one side entirely made of glass.

"Woah. This...is...your..._house_?" I stuttered, staring up at it. They smiled, nodded, and lead me to the front door.

"You stay here, we'll go get Edward." Alice and Rosalie exchanged an excited look before going inside.

"Where's Bella?" I heard Edward ask. My heart fluttered when he said my name, and I could hear he was smiling.

"Outside, waiting for you." Rosalie answered, and she poked her head outside.

"It's time." She grinned. I stepped inside and heard a gasp, one "Ooh" and "Woo!"-s from the boys.

"You look...wow." Edward looked completely awestruck.

"Well, Alice and Rosalie helped me out." They stood in the corner, grinning proudly.

"Are you ready?" He took my arm.

And my night began.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**WOW.**

**That was an exciting chapter!**

**Hey, I have a secret for you! Lean in. Closer...**

**If you press that little green button down there, yes, that's right the little "Review This Story/Chapter" button, Jasper will kiss you.**

**I don't know about you, but that sounds like the best thing ever.**

**SO IF YOU LOVE JASPER CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!**

**BYE!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing so far!**

**Sorry it's been a little while since I've posted another chapter, but I started another FanFic, Alice & Jasper: Just Your Average Cinderella Story!**

**CHECK IT OUT!**

**But....**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**R&R pretty please!**

**:)**

**P.S. I use a lot of Figure Skating Terms in this chapter, so if you have any questions, just ask!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I took Edward's arm, and he lead me out to a shiny silver Volvo. The interior was just as clean as the outside.

We drove towards Port Angeles, and the first few minutes were silent.

"So, did you bring the routine?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, it's in my bag." I said quietly.

"I see Alice and Rosalie have been working on you." He smiled a crooked smile at the windshield.

"Yes. They can do wonders in a mall bathroom." We laughed, and mine was mostly out of nervousness, while his was smooth and carefree.

This was my first date, and with the hottest and best skater in town. His triple axel wasn't as good as my quadruple loop, but my face couldn't compare to his, Edward's face is a masterpiece.

"How are you so calm?" I blurted out. The question had been haunting my mind, but I had no intention to ask it.

"I've had quite a few dates before. The nerves wear off after a while." He chuckled quietly. I looked at him.

"How many dates?" I asked.

"Well, I don't agree to any, girls, such as Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, drag me to places and call it a date." He said, sounding distasteful at Jessica and Lauren's names.

"Oh." I said, looking out the window.

Jessica and Lauren?! That must explain why they were so shocked to find out Edward loved me.

Wait, does he _really _love me?

If he's had so many dates with different girls, he probably tells them he loves them all the time. So am I just another one of the girls that believes his "I love you"s?

The rest of the ride was in silence, and he hardly ever took his eyes off my face.

"Here we are." He said when we pulled up in front of a small restaurant. The heading on the building said _Bella Italia_.

We went inside, and were seated instantly, probably because the hostess was a teenage girl, and couldn't stop googling at him.

"Hello, I'm Marissa, and I'll be your server this evening. What can I get you?" Another girl asked, only looking at Edward.

"I'll have the Pesci Di Giorno." He said, after looking down at the menu.

"So will I." I said when the waitress looked unwillingly away from Edward.

"I'll have that here in just a moment." She promised, dashing off to the kitchen.

**(Author's Note: I actually looked up the **_**Bella Italia **_**menu online! I picked what looked the best to me.)**

"So, let's look over the routine." I said quickly, taking the folded paper out of my bag.

"We start off with a Shoot The Duck, Lunge, and Ina Bauer-" I started.

"EDWARD!" An all-too familiar voice cooed loudly behind me.

"Hello, Jessica." Edward said curtly, looking over my shoulder at her. I looked at my feet, refusing to look at her. I'd end up biting her head off.

"What are you doing here on such a fine night?" She asked, acting like I wasn't there. Her breath blew towards me, it smelled like stale margaritas. She was drunk, obviously.

"I'm on a date with Bella." He gestured to me with his thumb.

"Oh, hey, Bella, I didn't see you there." She said quickly, instantly returning her attention to Edward.

"You know, I remember when we had our first date here, and I forgot to do something." She said, standing up. She plopped herself down on his lap and kissed him.

The kiss didn't stop for a long time, and she shot evil looks in my direction.

"Excuse me." I said quickly, getting up. As soon as I rounded the corner, I made a mad dash for the nearest bus stop. The bus came moments later, and I told the driver where to take me.

_~One Hour Later~_

Tears streamed down my face as my skates flowed nicely on the ice.

Skating is what I always did when I was upset. When Mom died, I skated. When Charlie beat me for the first time, I skated.

When Jessica Stanley made out with Edward Cullen right in front of me, I skated.

It wasn't like I'd go back to Charlie's anyways, he's always drunk on Friday nights. And I wasn't in the mood to get my beatings just yet.

I had started doing the routine alone without knowing it, holding out my arms where Edward should be, and, although I was trying to imagine anyone but him in them, he was all that appeared in my mind.

When I came back up from the Layback spin, Edward himself slid into my arms, but I stopped.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asked softly.

"Trying to forget." I said quietly, skating out of his arms and around the rink.

"It wasn't my fault, Bella." He said, skating in front of me. I just turned around and went the other way.

"Of course it wasn't." I said angrily, going faster.

He skated in front of me again.

"She was on me, remember?" He asked. I ignored him and did a Death Drop. He skated into my arms again, and I was overwhelmed by the soft piano music coming from the boom box in the corner.

We did the routine, over, and over, and over, and over. We came to the last Press Lift, and I landed in his arms. Before either of us could make sense of what we were doing, he leaned down and kissed me.

It wasn't the kind of kiss you give your Grandmother, it was deep, and passionate. I pulled back, grinning.

"You could never catch up to me, Edward. Not even in the routine." I smiled. He laughed, and I skated the other way, fast. He chased after me, and I screamed playfully.

He caught me, and lifted me up, tickling my stomach.

"STOP, EDWARD! EDWARD....PLEASE...STOP!" I yelled between laughs. He put me down abruptly, though.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at his stone hard face.

I followed his gaze to see Charlie stumble into the building.

"ISABELLA!" He roared angrily. I was frozen. How could he possibly come all the way here, drunk, without killing himself?

Charlie stomped over to me, and pushed me into the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE CULLEN BOY AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?" He yelled. Edward was in the same position as before, but his face was harder, if that was possible.

Charlie went up to Edward and started shouting some slurred nonsense. Edward, apparently, made sense of it, and did the unthinkable:

He punched Charlie square in the jaw.

Charlie fell to the ground, unconscious. But I wasn't worried. He was drunk, it probably would've happened anyway.

It was silent, we just stared at each other, down to Charlie, then at each other again. I stood up and went over to him.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"I have no clue." He said, his voice mirroring my shock.

I started laughing. I have no idea why, but he did too. Soon we were doubled over on the ice laughing.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper practically broke down the door a few minutes later.

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Emmett screamed.

"L-La-Laughing!" Edward said between hysterical fits of laughter.

"CARLISLE AND ESME ARE WORRIED OUT OF THEIR MINDS ABOUT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Rosalie yelled. We stopped laughing and jumped up.

"What time is it, anyways?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"1:30 A.M.!" Alice yelled, crossing her arms. Only then did I notice the heavy bags under their eyes.

How could it be 1:30 in the morning? We hadn't been skating that long.

"We should get home." Edward looked down at me.

"_No, really_?" They all yelled sarcastically.

Edward and I drove towards the woods.

"Wait, what about me? I have to get home, too, you know." I said teasingly.

"You really think I'm going to let you go back to Charlie's place?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"No...I guess not." I said slowly, and he nodded.

He pulled into a big garage, and Alice and Emmett pulled their cars in next to him. We went inside, and caramel-colored hair was suddenly in my face.

"BELLA! EDWARD! I was so worried about you!" Esme cried softly into my neck. Why was she hugging me? Not that I was opposed to it, but I wasn't her daughter.

"We were skating, Esme. You can calm down now." Edward said smoothly. She stood up, and returned to Carlisle's waiting arms.

"Did you have a good time?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Yes." We answered at the same time. It sent us into another laughing fit.

"Are you _drunk_?!" Emmett roared. Rosalie smacked the back of his head, and everyone laughed.

Edward explained the whole mishap with Charlie to the others.

"Of course you can stay here, dear. Edward, can you set up something on the floor for Bella?" Esme asked at the end.

"Sure. Come on, Bella." Edward took my hand and lead me upstairs. I heard muffled whispers downstairs, but ignored it. I was too exhausted to notice anything.

"Here you go." Edward put some blankets and pillows on the floor for me. I thanked him, and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

The last thing I heard was:

"Good night, love. Sweet dreams."

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**AAAAHHHH!!!!**

**Exciting chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**P.S. Like I said, just ask if you want to know what any of the Figure Skating Terms I used are!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everybody!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I fell asleep peacefully, but my dreams weren't.

_~Bella's Dream~_

_It was the championships, and Edward and I were performing our routine. He was wearing a puffy white shirt, tucked into tan pants, and I was wearing a white dress with ruffles._

_He was gorgeous, and I had to admit I didn't look half-bad either._

_Everything was going great, up until the Falling Leaf. He held my waist, and I spun away from him unwillingly. I made a Split Falling Leaf and glided back into his arms._

_The crowd cheered, but the one judge didn't. He shouted something incoherent, and held up a big, fat zero._

_The judge was Charlie._

_The music ended, and Edward guided me to the walkway off the ice. Charlie stomped over, red-faced and angry. He snapped his fingers, and Edward turned to dust._

_I gasped, and his empty beer bottle came down on my head._

_~End Of Dream~_

My eyes snapped open.

I looked over to Edward, who was still asleep, facing the wall. Freezing cold beads of sweat dripped down my forehead, and I wiped them away quickly.

The clock in the corner read _4:10_. I tried to fall back asleep, but Charlie's leering face haunted my mind.

I got up and snuck out the door. The hallway was dark, the only light was the moon's glow pouring in through the glass wall.

It provided enough light for me to tiptoe across the hall and knock on a door. It was the door of the only person I wanted to talk to right now.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked quietly.

"Sure. I'll go get Rosalie. Take a seat." I sat on the edge of her bed as Alice padded out in her fuzzy slippers. She came back in with Rosalie a moment later.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked sleepily.

"I can come back in the morning, if you want." I was suddenly apologetic about waking them.

"No, no, it's fine." Alice said quickly, sitting on the head of the bed. Rosalie sat next to her.

"Okay." I said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm worried about championships, and what Charlie's going to do when he sees me skating with Edward. I had a dream, and if he tries to do something to-" I stopped when I looked behind me.

They were under the covers, sleeping.

"Thanks for the help." I whispered to myself, and went back to Edward's room, only to find him sitting in bed staring at me.

"Did I wake you?" I shifted the weight from my left leg to my right, giving him an apologetic look.

"No. I woke up and saw you gone, it scared the hell out of me." He said softly, crossing his legs.

"Oh. Sorry." I said, sitting on my makeshift bed.

"Where'd you go?" He asked after a few minutes.

"To talk to Rosalie and Alice." I answered.

"Why?" He asked.

I didn't want to worry him even more by telling him about my dream, so I scrambled for an excuse.

"I just wanted to ask a question." I said, laying back down.

"Oh. Goodnight, then." He said, and he fell asleep instantly. I just lay on my side, staring out the window until I finally fell asleep.

_~8:00 A.M.~_

"Good morning, love." Edward said when he saw my eyes flutter open.

"Morning." I mumbled, wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey, Bella!" Rosalie and Alice came in, plopping down next to me.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauties." I answered sleepily.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Nothing." I laughed. They shrugged.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Definitely!" We all said at the same time, following him downstairs.

"Good morning, girls." Esme greeted us, setting three loaded plates in front of us. I grabbed a fork and ate. And ate. And ate. And ate.

"Bella, slow down! You eat like you haven't eaten in weeks." Rosalie laughed. I stopped and stared at them all.

"Oooooohhh." She said, understanding immediately.

I sat back, full. Wow. I hadn't felt full in a long time. Not around Charlie, at least.

"What do you want to do now?" Alice asked when we finished.

"I think me and Edward should practice the routine. The championships are in a week, you know." I answered, looking at Edward.

"Sure. I'm up for some practice. Let's go."

We said goodbye, and drove to the rink. He went and peeked inside to make sure Charlie wasn't there before we went inside.

"See you in a minute." Edward kissed my cheek, and we split up, going to the separate locker rooms.

I walked in the girls' locker room, but froze when Jessica and Lauren stood in front of me, their arms crossed.

"Hey, Swan. What are you doing with Edward today?" Lauren asked.

"We're practicing for the championships." I tried to step around them, but they stepped in front of me again.

"He's not skating with you in the championships. Not unless he wants to lose." Jessica sneered.

"Goodbye, Jessica. Lauren." I walked around them, but they shoved me on the floor.

"You can say 'goodbye' to Edward. He's skating with me for the championships. I'll just take that." Jessica snatched the routine from my hand and skipped out of the locker room, Lauren close behind.

I changed into my routine outfit and plopped down on the bench with my face in my hands. Until I heard Jessica talking to Edward. I stood up and peeked my head outside the door.

"Edward, I think you'd much rather do this routine with me. The Dork On Ice won't take you to the Olympics." She popped her gum loudly.

"No thanks. And that 'Dork On Ice' is my girlfriend. Goodbye, Jessica." Edward spoke quickly and curtly, walking over to me.

"Ready?" He asked, holding out his hand. I smiled and took it. We went on the ice and started our routine.

When it came time for my solo, I moved over to the side of the ice where Jessica and Lauren stood. Jessica was still frozen with her mouth open from when Edward said I was his girlfriend.

I did an Illusion Spin, making sure my hair whacked them in the face. Edward and I laughed when they made disgusted faces. I spun back into his arms.

"I'm your girlfriend?" I asked.

"If you want to be." He smiled.

I leaned on my tiptoes and kissed him. Jessica and Lauren screamed behind me, but I ignored them.

When I pulled back, we started the routine again, and Jessica and Lauren crossed their arms and pouted.

We came to the last move, a Throw Axel. Edward threw me in the air, and I spun. Jessica screamed when the blade of my left skate almost hit her.

Edward congratulated me, and I congratulated him. I took his hand as Jessica glided over to us.

"Now it's time for me and Lauren's routine. Move." She said, standing close to me. She glared at me as Edward and I took their spots on the sidelines.

They started off with a Pair Spin, Jessica spun around too quickly, and slid across the ice. Me and Edward struggled to hold back laughter when she crossed her arms and pouted.

She got back up and did a few Ballet Jumps and Russian Splits.

The rest of the routine was horrible, they could hardly stay up for more than a few minutes without falling.

And the only moves they did were basic; Crossfoots and Ballet Jumps mostly. The most advanced move was the Russian Split, and they couldn't even land it.

"Oh, like you could do any better, Swan." Lauren said defensively when she saw me laughing at her failed Broken Leg Spin. I'm surprised she could even fail it without a broken leg.

"Yes, she can. She could beat you on the ice any day, Mallory." Edward defended me.

"Wow. You're a real lion." I said, punching his arm playfully.

"You're not such a lamb yourself." He did the same. I smiled and skated to the center of the ice.

"Is that a bet?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"What do you think it is? Yes it's a bet. Let's go, Blondie." I turned on my heel.

"I'll go first." I gave them a fake smile as they skated next to Edward, still trying to hit on him.

I started fast, doing a Stag Jump. Edward clapped, grinning.

The clapping made me wink at him and do a Waltz Jump. I finished off with a Stretch Spin and a Spiral, landing perfectly next to Edward.

"Well done, Bella. Where'd you learn that?" He asked.

"I know a guy." I winked at him.

"Show off." Jessica whispered, stomping off to the center of the ice with Lauren on her heels.

"Let's show 'em, Jess." Lauren said, and they started their "performance".

Jessica started off with a Bunny Hop, and ended with a Toe Loop. Lauren did the same, only she did an Axel Jump behind the Toe Loop.

They stood in front of me with their arms crossed, smiling smugly.

"That's _it_?" I asked.

"Yes. That's all you'll get for today." Jessica grinned proudly.

"You hardly did anything. We learned that in the first skating lesson years ago." I said.

"So? At least we can look good in our costumes. We use sparkles! That's all the judges care about, anyways, is how good you look." Lauren snapped.

"Where'd you buy your costume, Swan?" Jessica asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I bought it from my trip to the Olympics last year." I said proudly.

Last year, there was a contest within Forks, whoever could skate the best got free tickets to the figure skating portion of the Olympics in Beijing.

Jessica and Lauren thought they were a shoe-in, but I beat them by a landslide.

"We had ours made personally by famous designers in Paris. This is real silk." Jessica bragged.

"Wow. And I missed out on this? What'd they do, feel bad that your faces would lose you the championships by themselves?" I asked, fake pouting.

"Ugh! I'll be waiting to crush you at the championships, Swan. Bye, Edward!" Jessica sneered, winking at Edward at the end.

"Nice job, Bella." Edward said, right before his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Okay, see you soon." He hung up and stuck the silver phone in his pocket.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Alice has a surprise for you."

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**WOAH!**

**Bella is GOOOOOD! **

**She totally got Jessica and Lauren!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**P.S. Same rules apply from the last chapter: If you want to know what the Figure Skating Terms are, just ask!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everybody!**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing so far!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

We drove back to the Cullens' house in silence, we were both too busy thinking about what the surprise from Alice was.

When we pulled in the large garage, Rosalie bounded outside and took my hand.

"Bella, you're going to _adore _what Alice did for you!" She grinned and dragged me inside, covering my eyes.

"TADA!" Alice and Rose cheered, uncovering my eyes.

In front of me was a sparkly, white, diamond-encrusted costume.

"Alice....what....is....?" I trailed off, staring at it.

"I made you a costume for the championships! And let me tell you, it wasn't easy." She smiled.

"I....this....you?" I still couldn't talk, it was....overwhelming. And familiar. I soon realized it was the costume I wore in my nightmare about Charlie.

"How'd you know this is what I dreamed about?" I asked, holding it up.

"You talk in your sleep." She shrugged.

"Thanks, Alice. I love it." I hugged her and Rose.

"Any time, girlie." Rosalie laughed.

"Edward, yours is on your bed." Alice pointed to the stairs.

"Thanks, girls. I guess you're not such a self-absorbed air head after all, Rose." He said calmly. Rose gasped and smacked him, making us all laugh.

"So, everyone's talking about how you stood up to Jessica and Lauren, Bella." Alice said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Only then did I remember Ben, Mike, Angela, and Eric were watching from the sidelines during the whole fiasco today.

"Oh." Was my answer.

"And I hear a certain brother of mine and a certain best friend of mine are dating now." Rosalie said, and the girls went "Ooooh!". We laughed.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I joked slowly.

"Stop stalling and tell us, dammit!" Alice demanded. Edward, Rosalie, and I gave her weird looks, and she shrugged.

"He told Lauren and Jessica I was his girlfriend. You should have seen the looks on their faces!" Edward and I laughed.

Jasper and Emmett bounded down the stairs, carrying hockey equipment.

"Where are you two going?" Rosalie asked.

"We're going to practice. We have championships the same day you do, you know." Emmett joked, kissing Rosalie's cheek. Jasper did the same with Alice.

"Oh, and Belly-Bells?" Emmett asked, smiling sheepishly. He gave me that nickname against my will.

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You're going to look hot in the outfit Alice made you." He grinned. Edward and Rosalie started whacking him, and he ran out the front door with Jasper on his heels.

_~One Week Later~_

The week flew by after that, and the championships were suddenly staring me in the face.

Edward and I practiced every day, but never in our costumes. If Jessica and Lauren were to show up, we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for championships.

They never showed up, though.

Although everyone else in Forks who was competing in the championships, for either figure skating or hockey, came to the rink every day to practice, Jessica and Lauren never came.

"I'll bet you scared them off." Ben joked. The hockey team started a huge bet about if Lauren and Jessica were even going to show up to the championships.

"I feel horrible." I complained, slumping down onto a bench in the girls' locker room the day before championships.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, sitting next to me. Alice sat on my other side.

"Because, I scared Lauren and Jessica off." I sat with my face in my hands. Why I felt bad, I had no idea.

"They deserved it, Bella. If anyone should feel bad, it's them." Alice tried to comfort me unsuccessfully.

That day was the only slow day out of the whole week, only because everyone tried to comfort me, and tell me it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but think it was.

I woke up from another leering dream about Charlie the day of the championships. Esme offered me breakfast, but I turned it down. I was too nervous to eat.

"You'll be fine, Bella. You're an amazing skater. We'll win this thing." Edward comforted me. It worked. Kind of.

My self-esteem was boosted by his words, but the nerves still haunted me.

The championships were being held in Seattle this year, and we drove there in silence.

What we saw there made us both freeze.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**WOAH.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted the championships to be two parts, the next chapter and the one after that.**

**I'll write them both today, but if I don't get AT LEAST five reviews telling me to post the championships today, I'll wait until I do get 5.**

**SO START REVIEWING IF YOU WANT IT TODAY!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7 Championships Part 1!

**Hey, everybody!**

**I'm writing this because you've earned part one of the championships!!**

**This is the first part of Bella & Edward's championships, so stay tuned for part two!**

**So I hope you enjoy it!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Jessica and Lauren got out of a shiny pink convertible, it looked new. They saw us, and sauntered over.

"Hey, Swan. Hi, Edward." Was Jessica's odd greeting. She was surprisingly happy.

"Jessica. Lauren." At least Edward was acknowledging their existence.

"Do you like my new car? Daddy gave it to me as a present for the championships." Jessica grinned proudly.

Jessica's father was her and Lauren's coach. He was a pushover, letting them do whatever they want.

He also bought them expensive presents, like cars, any time they do something right for a change.

"Congratulations." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks. I'll be waiting to crush you, Swan." Jessica said, winking at Edward before skipping inside, with a nervous-looking Lauren on her heels.

I ground my teeth together angrily.

"Calm down, Bella. She's a misguided person who is spoiled rotten by her pushover father." Edward said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I cracked up laughing, but he just stared at me.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"You make it sound like she's a mental institution case." I laughed.

"How?" He crossed his arms.

"How about 'Misguided person'?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows.

"Well, it's true." He mumbled.

"Whatever. Let's just go get ready." I ignored him and we went inside.

I swallowed hard when I saw the stands full of hundreds of people from all over Washington. We were handed schedules, and I saw we were last.

Figure skating is after Ice Dancing, which is before Hockey, so Edward and I's performance would be the last thing done.

Well, at least I could watch the other skaters first. Let's just hope it helps my nerves.

"Breathe, Bella." Edward reminded, looking at me. I exhaled deeply for the first time since we walked inside.

We sat in the "Figure Skaters Here" area on the private side of the ice for the hockey teams' championships.

It went by quickly, and Emmett and Jasper were great. I laughed when, after their game, they did a chest bump and Emmett knocked Jasper over.

Angela and her cousin did their Ice Dancing routine first. I hugged them good luck, and they skated to the center of the ice.

Their routine gave them a 0.14, a near perfect score.

The rest of the skaters did their routines, and time sped up, as if trying to aggravate me. Then it was time for Lauren and Jessica's performance.

It was the same routine they showed us, so we went and changed before they could see us in costume.

When they finished, we waited until they were seated to go out on the ice. I was hyperventilating heavily, and Edward was staring at me uneasily.

Jessica and Lauren gasped from their seats.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes." I breathed, closing my eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, taking my hands.

"Of course." I answered immediately.

"That's all you need to remember." He said, smiling.

And we started.

It was nerve racking at first, but I thought back to what he asked, and I did trust him. So I let his strong arms guide me.

Everything was great, we flowed nicely together, and the crowd didn't stop cheering. The judges were grinning, and talking amongst themselves eagerly.

Jessica was completely awestruck, gaping open-mouthed and wide-eyed at us as we skated around the ice. Lauren was, surprisingly, grinning and cheering along with the rest of the crowd.

When I skated in their direction, I heard them whispering to each other.

"Where'd she get that costume? The garbage?" Jessica asked, laughing. But I saw the jealousy in her eyes.

"I don't know, but they both look great!" Lauren clapped.

"Shut up! They suck out there!" Jessica whispered harshly, pouting.

"No, you shut up, Jessica. I'm sick of you bossing me around!" Lauren stood up and stormed over to sit next to Angela.

"But, Lauren!" Jessica called after her. When Lauren ignored her, she turned back to face the ice and glared at me.

Then it was time for my solo.

I did the first few jumps and spins perfectly, but I soon came to my one weakness: a Quadruple Layback Spin. It was part of the last class we had before championships, and I didn't have much time to learn it.

Even after practicing, it was still one of the hardest figure skating moves, and I hardly knew it.

I took a deep breath and started the spin. I was doing great, and ice flew up from underneath my blades.

Through my spinning vision, I saw Jessica stretch out her hand and toss something onto the ice.

Right under my skates.

I fell back, and heard a loud crack. The crowd gasped, and Jessica snuck back to her seat, unseen.

Edward skated over.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked. The room was spinning, and Edward's voice sounded distant. I realized it was my head that cracked against the ice.

Before I could make sense of anything, I was in a hard bed somewhere backstage. Carlisle pressed his fingers against my skull, and I winced.

"Nothing too serious. She's just a little bruised. It won't qualify as an injury. Do you want to go back out?" He asked us.

It was silent, and we exchanged a look.

"I'll leave you alone to make your decision." Carlisle said quietly, walking out of the small room.

And it was just me and Edward.

Again.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**WOAH!**

**That one was short, too, but still longer than the last one.**

**That's just the first part, though!**

**I'm not going to post it until I get five reviews, and I've only gotten three so far!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R Please!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8 Championships Part 2!

**Hey, everybody!**

**Here's the second part of their championships!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"Are you sure?" Edward asked carefully.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said quietly.

"What happened?" He asked, helping me up.

"Jessica made me trip on something." I struggled to remember. Everything in the past seemed fuzzy now.

"That little-" He jumped up, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"It's fine. Let's just go show her how some real winners skate." I smiled, and we went back on the ice.

The crowd stopped their hushed conversations and clapped. I looked down, blushing.

Jessica screamed in anger and stomped her foot. I shot her a sickly sweet smile and she stuck her tongue out. What a two-year-old.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked for the second time.

"Of course." I grinned.

And we started again.

This time, when it came to my Quadruple Layback Spin, I landed it, even after Jessica tried to drop something under my skate again.

Instead of tripping, I swished my blade sideways, splashing her with a huge handful of ice.

She screamed, and I laughed, as did Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. Alice and Rose were on the sidelines, leaning against the wall and cheering.

Even Edward made as much of an effort to swish Jessica with ice as I did, and we succeeded every time.

When it came time for the last throw, I spun around in the air multiple times, making sure to catch Jessica's priceless look from my spinning peripheral vision.

I landed it, and the crowd went wild. I couldn't help but laugh when I returned to Edward's arms.

"Great job." He kissed my hair.

The judges gathered together to discuss our score.

"I'm scared." I admitted quickly. My breathing was hitched, and I was shaking.

"It'll be fine. You did great. They're stupid not to give you a perfect score." He assured me.

"What about you? You did great too." I gave him a one-sided high-five.

"Well, I don't know about that." He looked at the ice.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Edward. You were amazing." I held his chin up.

"Sure." He dragged out the word sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes, and the announcer cleared his throat in the microphone.

It was completely silent.

"The judges have made their decisions." He said slowly, gesturing to the Judges' Table.

The first judge held up a sign with a large 0.8, a perfect Pairs score. The crowd cheered loudly.

The second judge held up a large 1.0, a perfect Men's score. The crowd cheered even louder, and Edward beamed.

The third and final judge held out his hand for the microphone, and the announcer handed it to him.

"This score for Isabella Swan was very easy to decide, her performance gave us reason to deliver it." He spoke, and handed the microphone back.

I took a shaky breath. He didn't say what score it would be.

Just for dramatic effect, I guessed, there was a long pause before the last judge announced my score.

He held up a large 0.8, a perfect Ladies' score.

The crowd went BALLISTIC.

The screaming literally made my ears ring, and I was deafened for a short minute.

"Congratulations." Edward said, grinning, and he kissed me.

This one was even longer than the last one, and the crowd "Aww!"-ed. I heard Rosalie and Alice screaming from their seats, and I laughed.

"You deserved it." Edward whispered when he pulled back.

"So did you." I whispered back, still grinning.

When the crowd quieted down, we went back to the stands.

"Congratulations, Bella!" Alice and Rosalie hugged me tight.

"Thanks, guys." I thanked them, and they stepped to the side as Emmett and Jasper came up, doing the same. Only Emmett's hug was more like a tackle.

"Thanks...Emmett...please...let go." I choked out, and he laughed a booming laugh.

Carlisle and Esme were next, only their hugs were much more appropriate. And not nearly as life-threatening.

When I turned around to go back for a victory lap with Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Lauren standing there, grinning.

"Uh...hi, Lauren." I said slowly.

"You were great out there, Bella!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

"Thanks. But won't Jessica kill you if she sees what you're doing?" I asked when she pulled back.

"I'm not friends with Jessica anymore. She's way too controlling and bossy." She frowned slightly, but smiled again as she continued.

"I love your costume. Where'd you get it?" She asked eagerly.

"Alice made it for me." I answered happily.

Wow.

I never thought I'd be nice to _Lauren_.

"Could you help me with Illusion Spins? I can never put my leg forward at the right time." Lauren asked, almost pleading.

"Sure. Let's do it now." We went out on the ice with Alice and Rosalie.

"Can you help us too, Bella?" They asked.

"Sure. Just come to Bella The Tutor." I laughed.

They caught on quickly, and soon we were doing all kinds of spins and jumps on the ice.

"Okay, it's nice to see you girls have your fun, but it's guy time. So get out of the way." Emmett and Jasper pushed between us in their hockey uniforms.

We watched them race around the ice, and laughed when Jasper snuck up on Emmett and tackled him.

Soon Lauren had to leave, and it was just me and the Cullens.

It was 6:45 before Alice finally spoke up.

"I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed.

"What?" She demanded defensively.

"You're always hungry, Alice." Rosalie giggled.

"How does such a tiny person eat so much?" I teased.

"Let's not get crazy here, people." She fake-punched my arm.

We went out to a diner not far from the rink, and prepared ourselves for the long ride home.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**WOW.**

**Such an exciting chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everybody!**

**Thanks SO much for reviewing so far!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

The drive home was fun, I rode with Edward in his car, and we made jokes and laughed all the way home.

Carlisle and Esme were already at home, and the others arrived shortly after we did. It was 2:30 in the morning by the time we were all there.

"'Night, guys." I said, followed by a big yawn. I was dead on my feet.

"Later, skaters!" Emmett and Jasper practically sprinted to their rooms.

I fell asleep instantly that night, the championships had _really _worn me out.

The beginning of my sleep was dreamless, but soon a nightmare filled the empty void.

_I was in my costume, gliding across the ice for no particular reason, doing jumps and spins casually._

_I decided to try out my Triple Lutz, but fell._

_The air suddenly morphed, and it was the day I met Edward and his family. I was back in my soft green practice costume, and there was a sharp kick in my back._

_I bit down on my finger to hold back the scream building in the back of my throat._

_"What was that, Isabella? Do better, or you're not skating in the championships!" I suddenly remembered that fateful day's events all too clearly._

_The air morphed again, and I was suddenly in an empty, pitch black darkness. I looked around, but all I saw was black._

_Out of nowhere, Charlie's leering face appeared. He was shouting, but I couldn't hear anything. Edward suddenly popped up next to him, and I smiled._

_The smile disappeared when Charlie snapped his fingers and Edward turned to dust, floating away._

Then I woke up.

It was the same as my last nightmare, sweat was dripping down my face, and I wiped it off. Edward was still asleep, and I sat up.

My mind drifted to Charlie. I hadn't seen him in a while.

Then a horrible thought hit me.

If he finds out where I am, he could storm all the way over here and kill everyone. Alice, Rosalie....and Edward.

I jumped up, and did the first thing that came to mind; opened the window quietly. Luckily, it was unlocked, and slid up easily.

I shot one more glance at the still-sleeping Edward before lifting one leg outside.

The moon was behind a cover of clouds that night, so I couldn't see much. After a few minutes of searching, I found something to prop my foot on.

I slowly and carefully slipped out the window, but stopped when the object my feet were on made a loud cracking noise.

I only had time to gasp loudly before it gave out from under me.

The way down was long, time seemed to slow down. The last thing I noticed before colliding with the ground was Edward's bronze hair gleaming in the weak moonlight. He seemed to be on the stairs.

I hit the ground with a thud, but, to my immense surprise, I wasn't hurt. My back was a little sore, but nothing too serious.

I jumped up immediately and tiptoed towards the front yard.

About halfway there, a hand caught my arm, and I screamed. The hand reached up and covered my mouth, cutting the scream off.

I turned to see Edward looking at me like I'd just jumped off a cliff.

**(Author's Note: Heehee! I HAD to put that in!)**

"What are you _doing_, Bella?" He whispered.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered quickly. He didn't seem to buy it.

"So, you just decided to sneak out of the house at four in the morning for no reason at all?" He asked sarcastically.

"Okay, fine! I was going to Charlie's." I confessed quietly.

"What?! Why would you even _consider _doing that?" He asked loudly.

Two hands grabbed my other arm, and I jumped.

"Alice, Rosalie, what are you doing out here?" Edward asked impatiently.

"The better question would be why are _you two _out here?" Rosalie asked.

"Hey! What's the commotion?" Emmett whispered loudly.

"What did you do that woke the whole house up, Bella?" Alice asked.

I smiled sheepishly and pointed to the backyard. They all turned to look, and I made a mad dash for the street.

Emmett just ran after me, grabbing me by the waist and towing me back to Edward.

"It was worth a try." I smiled sheepishly again.

"So, that brings us back to my previous question." He crossed his arms.

"I-I don't know." I lied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"Positive." I answered confidently. They seemed to buy it.

"What's going on out here?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle rounded the side of the house.

"Bella tried to run away." Alice answered conversationally. Everyone turned their attention to me again.

"Well, good night!" I said quickly, walking around the house and to the front door. I opened it quickly and dashed up the stairs.

I heard muffled whispers from out the window, and crept forward to peek out the curtain.

"Carlisle, she's sneaking out in the middle of the night to go see him. This could be bad." Edward whispered.

"Yes, I know. We'll discuss it later, let's just get some sleep now." They headed for the front door, and I got back in my makeshift bed, pretending to be asleep.

Edward came in the room, and got back in bed.

He stared at me for a few minutes, and shut his eyes slowly.

I fell asleep to the ticking clock on Edward's bedside table.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**WOAH.**

**Exciting chapter!**

**Sorry it was so short, but I'm working my "shift" at my parents' bookstore, so I can't really write much while serving customers at the same time.**

**But....**

**If you guys write in enough reviews, I'll start writing before my shift is over!**

**See? I'm willing to multi-task my job with writing for YOU GUYS!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everybody!**

**Sorry it's been a little while since I last posted, but I was SUPER busy.**

**BUT I'M BACK!!!! :D**

**I just wanted to tell you all; I deleted my other story, Alice & Jasper: Just Your Average Cinderella Story.**

**My life is hectic enough without the struggle of keeping TWO FanFics up and running. Especially with classes starting right around the corner.**

**I might continue it again sometime in the future, but for the time being, it's canceled.**

**I deleted it, only because it was my least-read FanFic with 96 readers. :(**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed it! **

**BUT....**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**P. S. I checked the Traffic for this story too....364 READERS!!!! Thank you so much guys!**

**On with the chapter! :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I slept fairly well after the window-sneaking fiasco. It exhausted me.

When I did wake up, Edward was sitting on his bed, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"Are you going to tell me why you snuck out last night?" He asked calmly.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." I said slowly. He stuck out his lower lip, pouting.

"Please?"

I shook my head.

"Pretty please with me on top?" He begged. I laughed and threw my pillow at him.

"What's with that?" I asked between laughs.

"What?" He whined.

"'Pretty please with me on top'!" I tried to sound like him, but I couldn't be sure if I did it right.

"Well, I had to try something." He mumbled.

Right when he finished, Alice and Rosalie burst through the door.

"Hi, Bella!" They plopped down next to me.

"Good morning." I stretched, my muscles cracking.

"Alice, Rosalie, have you ever learned the term, 'knocking'?" Edward asked coolly. They tossed a pillow at his head, making a soft thump.

"There. I heard a knock. Happy?" They didn't wait for his answer when they turned to me.

"So, Bella, do you want to go shopping with us?" Rosalie asked cheerfully.

I groaned and gave them exasperated looks.

"C'mon, Bella! It's a Saturday!" Alice whined, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Ugh! Fine." I grumbled, standing up.

"YAY! THANKS, BELLA!" Alice tackled me in a hug, knocking me on the floor.

"Okay, okay, take it outside." Edward said, picking Alice off me.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me out into their room across the hallway.

"Hey! Don't make me turn the hose on you children!" Emmett screamed from his room.

Rosalie stomped next door, and we heard a booming yelp. Rosalie came back in with a satisfied smile.

"Do we want to know?" Alice asked warily.

"No." She grinned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Here, Bella." Alice tossed me an outfit from a bag in the corner of the room.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at it. It was an orange polo shirt, jean capris, and silver ballet flats, which I immediately knew were Alice's.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked when Rosalie pushed me towards the door.

"Well, you don't think we're going to let you go shopping in sweats, do you?" Alice asked like I should have already known.

"Um, isn't that why we're going shopping?" I asked.

"Just go!" They shouted at the same time, steering me into the bathroom and closing the door.

I changed silently, wondering how hard Alice would hit me with her shopping today.

When I came back out, the girls clapped and cheered.

"What is all the damn noise for?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"Just for that, Edward, you can come with us!" Rosalie smiled at him.

"No! No way! I'm getting out of here." He tried to run down the stairs, but Alice grabbed the back of his shirt and towed him back.

"I'm sure Bella would love for you to come." Rosalie winked at me.

I was about to protest, but Alice grabbed me and Rosalie grabbed Edward, dragging us down the stairs and through the kitchen.

"You look beautiful, Bella!" Esme called after us. I shouted a quick "Thank you" before Alice shoved me in her Porsche.

Alice reached almost unfathomable speeds on the way to the mall. When we pulled up, they continued to drag us inside.

The first store we went to was a shoe store, and Rosalie and Alice squealed in delight as they threw shoe boxes at me.

"TRY THESE ON!" Rosalie bellowed, tossing me (more like smacking me in the face with) a smaller box.

"You've _got _to be kidding me." I held up the tiny stilettos.

"Nope. Now try them on before I shove them on your feet!" Alice yelled. Her eyes showed fire, and hell.

I obeyed and slipped them on.

"Let's see you walk in them." Alice's glare eased, and she started bouncing up and down.

I attempted to make a few steps across the store to where Edward, Rosalie, and Alice stood, waiting.

"YOU DID IT!" Alice shrieked. Everyone turned to stare at us, and I looked at the floor, blushing.

They took my shoes off to the front desk and paid for them, grabbing my hand again.

"Let's go!" We went outside, but I turned around and went back in the store after spotting an EXTREMELY unwanted shopper.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**AAAAHHHH!!!!**

**I wonder who it is....**

**Oh, wait!**

**I ALREADY KNOW!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**P. S. Here's my challenge for you, "Edward & Bella: The Icy Romance" readers: Review, and tell me who you think the unwanted shopper is!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everybody!**

**Thanks SO much for reviewing!**

**I've gotten quite a few comments with people guessing who the unwanted shopper is!**

**  
So thanks to "TallyNotShorty", "lovetoread87", "Veggie-Vampire-Sisters", and "BronzeHairedMystery"!**

**Please note, though; those are only the people who've reviewed SO FAR.**

**I might get more later, so if you do review later, great, thank you so much!**

**On with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I swiveled on my heel and dashed back in the store. I didn't stop until I reached the very back.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked when they came over to where I was hiding, peeking out from behind a shoe rack.

"Go look who's at the pretzel stand across the hall." They walked out looking confused. When they saw Charlie, they ran back to me.

"Oh my God!" Alice whispered loudly.

"Go distract him!" Edward instructed, also whispering.

"What? Are you trying to _kill _us?" Rosalie wasn't whispering this time.

"You won't die! And anyways, if he sees Bella, _she'll _be killed." He crossed his arms.

"Fine. What's your plan?" Alice asked grudgingly.

"You go talk to Charlie, and I'll sneak Bella to the other side of the mall." Edward explained, shooting looks over at Charlie, who was eating sugary pretzels and drinking beer.

"What do we say? And he might get mean." Alice complained.

"Just talk about anything. And he won't get mean, he isn't mean to anyone but me." I told them, speaking up for the first time since I'd started hiding.

"Fine." Rosalie grumbled. They went out and started talking to him.

"Are you ready?" Edward stuck out his hand.

"Sure." I took it, and we waited until Alice and Rosalie shot us a quick look and made Charlie turn the other way.

Edward lead me out the door and to the right, we didn't stop running until we reached the very end of the mall, in front of the movie theater.

"Okay....we lost him." I gasped between pants. Running across a busy, jam-packed mall _really _takes a lot out of a person.

"He didn't see you!" Alice and Rosalie ran up to us a few minutes later.

"Okay, good." Edward thanked them, and we sat on some benches.

"So, let's go to the Formal Wear store!" Alice grabbed Edward and I's hands and dragged us inside, Rosalie tagging close behind.

"Edward, go with Rosalie and look at suits. Bella, come with me so we can look at dresses." Alice assigned us all locations before towing me over to the Juniors area.

"Why are you buying me such fancy stuff?" I asked as Alice handed me dress after dress.

"Well, don't you think you should look good for your date?" She asked, handing me another dress.

"What date?" I asked, alarmed. No one had informed me of a date.

Yet again, I don't know a lot of things when Alice is around.

"Oh, I heard Edward ask Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle for advice on taking you out tonight." She said simply, leading me over to a dressing room.

"Really? _Edward _wanted _advice _on _me_?" I asked incredulously before Alice pushed me in the dressing room.

The first dress was short, red with black glitter. It looked a little....dark before, but now that I was wearing it, it looked a lot better.

I stepped outside, and twirled around for Alice.

"Amazing! But not good enough for a first date." She advised, pushing me back in the small room.

The second dress was strapless, blue and brown, and flowing all the way to my ankles.

"Ooooh! You look sexy." Alice put her hands on her hips and looked me up and down.

"Really? I don't think so, Alice." I wrinkled my nose.

"Bella, you have _total _cleavage!" She complimented loudly, drawing the attention of a group of boys next to us.

"Alice!" I yelled, whacking her arm. She giggled.

I got back into my clothes, and when I came out, Alice was waiting for me.

"Edward is going to be so-"

"Bella, we have to go." Edward and Rosalie dashed up to us.

"What? Why?" I asked, straightening up.

"Look at who just went to go look at a tux." He said in a low voice.

I peeked over the clothes rack to see Charlie browsing the aisles.

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath.

"Okay, let's go." Rosalie gave me her jacket, and I put the hood up before being rushed out.

"Alice, did you cut off a voodoo priest in traffic?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alice demanded.

"Because; I'm starting to think we have some serious bad luck. Look who just came in." She pointed to the doorway, where Jessica came in.

"She has a point, Alice." I turned to her.

"Whatever, let's just get you out of here!" She spun us in the opposite direction, only to see Charlie come out of the store.

"Okay, we're stuck." Rosalie practically started hyperventilating.

Charlie blocked our back, and Jessica blocked our front.

Perfect.

"Okay, Edward, take Bella into the food court. I'll stall Jessica, and Alice can stall Charlie." Rosalie pushed me and Edward to the left, into the food court.

"Where do we go?" I asked under my breath.

"Just hide!" He sat me down at a table, and took the seat in front of me.

I hid under my hood as Rosalie and Alice's separate conversations trickled to my ears.

"Jessica, I heard people saying your nose is fake down at _Claire's_." Rosalie feigned anger.

"Chief Swan, there's some kids in the movie theater smoking." Alice said, sounding believable.

I looked up just in time to see Charlie and Jessica stomp past each other as they headed in different directions.

Alice and Rosalie waited until they disappeared before rushing over to us.

"Wow, that was close." Rosalie plopped down next to me.

"Definitely." Edward answered warily.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for shopping anymore." Alice whined, crossing her arms.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day." I joked on our way out to the parking lot.

The drive home was silent, we were all wary and on-edge from Charlie and Jessica.

When we got there, it was still noise-less, but a voice broke me out of my silent trance.

"Bella, can we talk for just a moment?"

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**WOAH.**

**Who's voice do you think it is?**

**I KNOW!!!!**

**Go look at Chapter Nine, who was the last person to talk? That's who's voice it is!**

**And I got an idea when I started PM-ing with "BronzeHairedMystery".**

**Whichever reader reviews with the MOST descriptive evaluation of the story, I'll send you THREE PARAGRAPHS of the next chapter I'm working on!**

**I gave her a preview, and she LOVED it!**

**YOU COULD BE NEXT TO GET AN EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEEK!**

**But....**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**P. S. Here's my challenge for you, my Edward & Bella: The Icy Romance readers: (Other than the sneak peek part) send me a review and tell me who your favorite character is, and why!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everybody!**

**Sorry it's been a little longer since I've posted.**

**I've been SUPER busy.**

**But....**

**TADA!!!!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!**

**:)**

**P.S. The sentences/passages in **_**Italics **_**are Bella's thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I looked up from my hands to see Carlisle looking at me.

"Um....s-sure, Carlisle."

I was suddenly nervous; my palms were sweating and my arms were shaking.

Why was I so nervous? It was just Carlisle. He's not Charlie. I shuddered at the thought.

Edward followed me as Carlisle led us to his study upstairs.

The room was huge, with a large oak desk and matching chair. Two seats sat in front of it.

It suddenly felt like I was in court as Edward sat down next to me.

_Calm down, Bella. The world isn't ending. Carlisle just wants to talk to you._

Yeah, right.

_He's not going to ask you about the other night._

Uh-huh.

The silence in the study rang in my ears. Carlisle was twiddling his thumbs, and appeared to be deep in thought. Edward was staring at the floor.

I was trying to not hyperventilate.

Why wasn't he talking? Why wasn't anyone talking?

I'm in trouble. I'm in some _serious _trouble.

_Oh, get a hold of yourself, Bella. Carlisle just wants to have a normal, trouble-free talk._

If he really wanted to talk to me, why couldn't he have done it downstairs?

Silence.

That's what I thought.

I was too busy arguing with myself that I almost missed Edward break the silence.

"Why'd you sneak out the other night, Bella?"

Damn it all.

The dreaded question. The one question I had been avoiding for days. I had been in luck; no one brought it up.

Until now.

Part of me wanted to say, "How the hell should I know? Charlie's screwed with my brain!" While the other part wanted to tell the truth.

But there was two sides to that.

How would the Cullens, the wonderful family that's been kind enough to keep me in their home, take the fact that my miserable excuse of a father would shoot them all if he found me?

But I wanted to tell them. They _were _nice enough to keep me here.

I at least owed them the truth.

_Come on, Bella, you're a big girl. Just spit it out. They aren't Charlie. Nothing will happen to you._

You'd better be right.

"I thought he might kill you all."

I braced myself for them to laugh in my face, or at least get insane looks.

But they never came.

Instead, Carlisle and Edward seemed to understand. I couldn't be sure, because I was looking at the floor, but they seemed to exchange sad looks.

_Great, Bella. Now you're just their charity case. Pack your bags; next stop: Charlie's._

Shut the hell up.

"I won't let him find you, Bella."

I looked into Edward's sincere green eyes. This time, I blocked out my mind's incessant screaming and listened to my heart for the first time.

_He's telling the truth. Edward loves you. Trust him._

"Okay." I sighed in defeat. I see there was no chance of me leaving any time soon.

That struck an idea.

The grandfather clock in the corner read 9:45.

Perfect.

"I'm really tired. I think I'll just go up to bed." I took the silence as a "yes". I opened the door slowly and walked out.

The living room was empty, and I immediately knew everyone was sleeping. I tiptoed up the stairs and into Edward's room.

Carlisle's study was right under Edward's room, and I heard muffled whispers.

I was too intent on my plan to care.

The large window was open, thankfully. A slight breeze wafted in and blew my hair out behind me as I climbed out.

This time, there were no clouds. The moon was full, and casting silver light down on me like a spotlight.

I made it down quietly, and made sure no one was behind me. Both the front and back yards were empty, and I started slowly and quietly down the street.

About halfway down the street, I heard the purrs of four cars.

I turned to see Alice's Porsche going the opposite direction from me, Rosalie's BMW going straight from the Cullen's driveway, and Emmett's Jeep going into the forest.

Edward's Volvo was coming my way.

It broke my heart to see them all spread out, looking for me, but if they caught me, Edward would never let me live it down.

The Volvo's headlights approached at top speed.

I dashed behind a fence right as he passed. My heart shattered as I saw his face. He looked hysterical, like if he didn't find me soon, he'd kill himself.

I ignored it and waited for the purrs to fade. When they did, I ran to Charlie's.

The lights were off.

_Hmm. Charlie's always home on Sunday nights. He was at the mall earlier._

I pushed open the unlocked front door.

The house (not surprisingly) smelled of stale beer and cigar smoke.

I tiptoed, through the dark, upstairs. My room looked the same through the hazy moonlight.

I walked to the window.

All was normal, and I even considered sleeping in my bed, just for old times' sake.

That thought was immediately washed out of my head when something hard and glass came down on my head.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**OMG.**

**Such an exciting chapter!**

**I wonder what happens next.... ;D**

**YOU COULD FIND OUT IF YOU REVIEW!!!!**

**Please, people, it just takes a second, and it'll get you more chapters sooner!**

**But....**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everybody!**

**I wrote a one-shot about the Cullens finding out about Michael Jackson's death. They all became addicted!**

**  
There's a Rosalie vs. Britney Spears battle, Jasper starts singing and dancing **_**Thriller**_**, and Renesmee has her own memorial for MJ!**

**CHECK IT OUT!**

**But....**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

My head spun, the walls multiplied, and the last noise I heard was the _Thunk! _my body made when I hit the floor.

_~ExB-AxJ-RxEm-CxEs~_

I woke up to a slow but steady beeping, a blinding white light, and the sound of anxious voices murmuring across the room.

"Oh my God....is she breathing? Is Bella dead?!" A velvety voice panicked.

"Calm down, she's coming to." Another high-pitched voice said cheerfully.

"Oh, thank God!" The velvety voice sighed a sigh of relief.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Bella? Are you awake? Bella! BELLA, WAKE UP!" Two strong hands shook me.

"STOP BEING A BITCH!" A female voice yelled. There was a smacking noise, and then silence.

"What's all the commotion, Peewees?" A booming voice asked.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA'S DEAD! MY LIFE IS OVER!" The beautiful, velvety voice cried in despair.

"Edward, if you don't get a hold of yourself in 10 seconds, I'm going to call the Goddamn cops." A female voice was quiet, but stern.

"No! Bella's dead! Nothing matters anymore!" The voice went on.

"Edward?" I mumbled, confused by the commotion.

"BELLAAAAAAA!" His voice yelled, smacking the white light out of my vision and pulling me up into a hug that left me breathless.

"Edward, get off her! You're going to send her into another coma!" Alice said loudly. Edward released me immediately.

"Coma?" My voice was barely a croak, sounding broken.

"Well, Charlie banged you up pretty bad." Rosalie handed me a water, and I inhaled it immediately.

"What the hell were you thinking, Bella?" Edward asked loudly.

"I....I have no clue." I confessed.

"That lunatic could have KILLED you!" He threw his hands in the air.

"I know." I looked at my IV-injected hands.

"If you were to approach him, well I-" Edward continued his rant, only to be cut short by Alice.

"Edward, there's no sense in bothering her about it. The good thing is that she's awake." She smiled at me.

"So, what do you want to do when you get out of here?" Rosalie asked cheerfully, sitting on a tiny metal chair next to my bed.

Edward groaned loudly and stomped out of the room.

"He's just jealous because he can't keep being bitchy." Rosalie teased, and we all laughed. I noticed my laugh hurt.

"You should probably get some rest. You're _really _beat up." Alice gave me a sympathetic smile before she and Rose turned on their heels and skipped out of the room.

And then it was just me and my thoughts.

_How would the other Cullens react to my visit to Charlie's?_

Oh, come on, Bella. Grow up.

_What if they kick me out?_

GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! The Cullens are nice people, they won't let a little obstacle like this stand in the way of our friendships.

_Pffft! Like Edward is JUST a friend...._

Well, I don't know. I like him, but I doubt he feels the same way about me. I'm just boring old Bella. The girl next door.

_No. You're more than that. You're my Bella. And I lo-_

Wait a second. Edward's intoxicating my brain, now, too!

_Who said it was a bad thing?_

You've got a point there....

WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! BELLA! You're having full conversations with your brain. Maybe Charlie hit you a wee bit too hard....

OH. MY. GOD.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear....

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**WOAH!**

**The last sentence means something....**

**But what?**

**Oh, wait!**

**I KNOW!!!!**

**If you want to know, too, R&R! It'll get you more chapters, better, longer, and QUICKER!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everybody!**

**Check out my new story, Edward & Bella: Way Back In 1914!**

**It's very Romeo & Juliet-ish. Bella's rich, Edward's not, and their parents don't approve of their love.**

**Check it out!**

**But....**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"Charlie?" I couldn't breathe for a second.

"Alice, Rosalie, come here for a moment, please." Carlisle called through the door.

Alice and Rosalie got up, shooting Charlie daggers with their eyes.

"Hey, Bells. How're you doing?" Charlie smiled, sitting across from me.

Okay, hold the phone. SINCE WHEN DOES CHARLIE CALL ME "BELLS"?!

And since when does he give a damn how I'm doing?!?!

"Fine." I said slowly, looking at him oddly.

"I know you hate me, but I've been getting help." Good. You need it, psychopath.

"Good." I said quietly, inching away from him as far as possible.

"Last night, I got a little high, and lost control of myself. I'm sorry." He looked completely insincere.

"It's okay." I mirrored his insincerity purposely.

"Come on, Bells. I'm trying hard for you." He begged. I still didn't buy it.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat and crossed my arms.

"Good. I'm going home now. Bye." He didn't hug me, or kiss me, or anything. He just got up and left.

If he was REALLY trying to make an effort to fix his jacked up brain, he would have at LEAST given me a proper goodbye.

It was times like this when I really missed Mom.

_Come on, Bella. She's gone. She's been gone for years. Don't you remember those four pitiful years of therapy?_

Ugh. Don't remind me.

_Then don't get yourself worked up about Renee. You have Edward. And Alice. And Rosalie. That's all you'll ever need._

I sighed, recollecting myself. Charlie left, and Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett came in, giving him threatening glares.

They sat down, waiting until Charlie left. When the door finally snapped shut, they all jumped out of their seats.

"DID HE TOUCH YOU?" Edward shook me, looking for bruises or disorientation.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked calmly.

"What?" He snapped, standing up straight. Rosalie slapped him, sending Jasper and Emmett into uncontrolled fits of laughter.

"Get a hold of yourself, moron." She hissed through her teeth, sitting back down.

"What did he want?" Alice pressed.

"He just tried to give me some crap about how he's getting help, and he's changed." I rolled my eyes.

"That's what they say before they pull out the knife...." Emmett sighed, trailing off.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie and Edward screamed.

"I heard Charlie talking to his friends about killing someone. He didn't say who, though." Emmett seemed to be straining to remain calm.

"Well, what the hell are we still doing here? We've got to get Bella out of Forks!" Edward ordered.

"Are you insane? We can't just take Bella out of Forks! We're only seventeen!" Jasper complained.

"Well, are we going to leave Bella here to die?" Edward demanded.

"No....I guess not." Jasper sighed.

"That's not going to happen, Edward. Carlisle said Bella has to stay here until tomorrow night." Alice pointed out bluntly.

"I'll be right back." Edward jumped up and ran out of the room. We heard him begging Carlisle to sign Bella out.

"I'm sorry, Edward. If we take her out, she could go into another coma." Carlisle's voice was soft, but stern.

Edward came back in a few seconds later.

"Why didn't you tell him about Charlie?" Emmett asked.

"He'll never believe us. He'll just think we're making up excuses to get Bella out." He groaned, plopping down on the chair next to my bed.

"Well, can't we just stay here until she gets out?" Jasper asked like it was obvious. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay here." Edward volunteered immediately.

"Won't you get tired just sitting around all night?" Alice asked.

"I'm a big boy, Alice." He shot her a glare.

"We're staying." Emmett said gruffly.

"No, I-" Edward tried to object.

"Edward, don't make me go over there." Emmett threatened. Edward shut up immediately.

"Wait!" I held up my hands, and everyone turned to stare at me.

"Don't I get any say in this?"

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**WOAH.**

**So exciting!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**:)**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey, everybody!**

**Okay, so I know you were probably getting ready to scream about a new chapter of Edward & Bella: The Icy Romance.**

**Sadly, I have some news for you all.**

**Me and my family are going to Germany to visit family!**

**Okay, so that wasn't bad news.**

**The BAD news is: we're going to Italy first. We go to Italy for a week, and then we go to Germany for a month.**

**I'll have my laptop with me, so I'll be able to write, but I don't know how good the internet is there.**

**So I'll keep writing, and if I catch time, I'll post the chapters I've written.**

**In OTHER Edward & Bella: The Icy Romance news:**

**According to my Traffic page....**

**THIS STORY'S GOTTEN 2,781 HITS!!!!**

**Thank you guys SO much for reading!**

**But, sadly, I've only gotten 51 reviews for the Fic! *Audience in my head boos***

**Come ON, people! If you can read it, you can take ten seconds to type me a review about how you like the story!**

**If I can't get more reviews, I'll have to do the tragic deed of deleting the story! *Audience in my head gasps***

**Yes. It is true. I went there.**

**But the stunning lack of reviews has driven me to such thoughts!**

**So if you want to keep reading this story, I SUGGEST YOU START REVIEWING!**

**But....**

**I'm leaving for my hiatus.**

**BYE!!!!**

**:)**


End file.
